Visions
by daryldixonn
Summary: (On Hiatus) Bethyl Fanfic: I wake up in this dark room again. My shirt and shorts are back on. I am chained up again. My wrists are bloody from the shambles against my skin. I look up and I see Daryl, is this Daryl? Is it good Daryl or bad Daryl? What does it matter...it's not real...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

-Some dark room in Terminus-

I am kept in a dark room, there is stuff written all over the walls. Crazy stuff. Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm going insane. Am I writing that stuff? I don't know. I am chained to the floor, like an animal. My feet are free but my arms are not. I don't know how long I have been in here. A month? Two months? Years?

All I know is they come in here to beat me or touch me in exploitative and rapist ways. I see things, I see Daryl all the time, I see Maggie, I see my Daddy, I see Rick...you get the point. Sometimes those things don't go away and they won't leave...sometimes they do scary things to me. They rape me or yell at me, it feels all so real. It is real?

I hear someone coming, it's that man. The one who touches me...who cuts me up. Tears are forming in my eyes as he walks into this room, he kneels down to me and picks my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes.

"Your going to be a good girl aren't you? No screaming this time. No fighting." He says in a slither tone. He's a sick man, gross and boisterous. I quiver and let out a small squeal and a tear rolls down my face.

"No crying!" He shouts in my face. I close my eyes and try to put myself in a happy place. A place with Daryl and Maggie. Me and Daddy...the group.

He unchained my hands from the walls and walked me down a long hallway. He brings me into another room. I know this room, it's his torture room. There is a chair with straps and cutting tools next to it on a metal table.

"Please not again."I start begging.

"Shut your fucking mouth! What did I say!" He yelled. I was crying again. "You know what this means Beth." He said in a sarcastic sad tone

He grabbed me and brought me close to his body. He ran his fingers through my hair. I am disgusted.

"I have to punish you..." He said kissing my forehead.

"Please don't." I cry out barely audible. He begins to take my shirt off, my thin...white shirt. Exposing my breasts. I start to cry again and I try to cover them up even with my hands cuffed.

"Sweetheart why are you so modest...you know I love you" he said forcing me to uncover myself. I'm now sobbing. He pushes his hands on my breasts and squeezes them.

"Well if you're not pleased.." he yells to me and then pushes me.

"Turn around!" he yelled. I jumped and then I turned. I felt him come up behind me and pull my shorts off and shortly after he grabbed my frontal area, he moved his hands all over my hips.

"Please." I said trying not to cry. "Stop."

"I'm not done with you yet." He replied in a chipper tone.

Next he laid me on the metal table. He started strapping my hands and feet down. There was also straps around my breasts and my hips covering the sensitive areas of my body.

"Please let me go." I begged with more tears. He walked over to me and then put a cloth over my mouth, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I close my eyes and pray for the best like always.

"Now now...let's get started." He shouted to me.

All of a sudden, I see Daryl. Daryl standing there holding a knife to my face.

"Daryl no!" I screeched through the cloth that was covering my mouth.

"Shhhh..." I hear him say. This pain is almost unbearable...emotionally and physically. I'm sobbing as he cuts up my chest. I open my eyes again praying Daryl is gone but it's still him, the knife is still digging into my skin.

"You want to talk to me sweetheart." he says to me. Daryl walks over and unties the cloth.

"Daryl please stop this." I scream. "Stop it! Go away! Stop! Stop! Daryl!"

I look over through tears and dizziness I see a different man inject me with a needle. I scream loud once again.

"Let me go!" I scream still crying. Soon I feel very sleepy and I start to feel hot and muggy. I hear a man say "She's lost it." and another one shout "I'm not done yet!" violently at the other, then I slip away.

I wake up in this dark room again. My shirt and shorts are back on. I am chained up again. My wrists are bloody from the shambles against my skin. I look up and I see Daryl, is this Daryl? Is it good Daryl or bad Daryl? What does it matter...it's not real...

"Please don't hurt me." I said almost inaudibly

He doesn't say anything he just walks up to me then sits down next to me and looks over at me. I see him touch my face, as soon as he touches me I know he's not real because nobody is really touching me...I don't feel Daryl's strong hands on my skin...I'm just seeing things again...like always. I always hear his voice. Sometimes he tells me to sing and I do...I'm never getting out of here.

-In another part of Terminus-

Third person back in the train car. It's getting dark. They can tell because of the cracks in the train car. They have been here for what it seems like a week.

"Damn it!" Daryl yells. "Treatin' us like fucking animals!"

"We can't do anything about it." Rick says calmly.

"At least we get food...water. Bathroom breaks." Carol adds.

"Well I would like my own god damn pot to piss in and I ain't gonna sit here any longer...what can we do?" Daryl says angrily.

"We need a plan." Carl states in a flat tone.

"Your right little man." Daryl agrees, pacing back and forth.

"How 'bout tomorrow when they take us out to the bathrooms, we try to take them by surprise..." Michonne starts but Daryl quickly interrupts her.

"Naw. That'll get us killed...Why don't we try to act like we want to join their operation? Rick can you talk to 'em?" Daryl asked, running his hand through his greasy hair.

"Daryl's right, we need to get on the inside." Rick replied.

"Tomorrow mornin' then?" Daryl offered, ready to get the plan into action.

"Tomorrow..." Rick said, leaning his head back. Daryl was slightly relieved, but he was still on edge. He hadn't slept on days and it was finally catching up to him. Daryl leaned up against the walk then slid down and closed his eyes.

"Night." he said to everyone. Every body else replied and either laid down or continued to whisper to each other about how else they can get out if this.

That night Daryl's dreams are filled with Beth. She had already been haunting him in his thoughts, but not like tonight...tonight was horrible. He saw her die again and again. He heard her screams, some from pain and some were just her crying for him. Dreams where he couldn't save her are his worst nightmares.

"Daryl!" he heard Rick whisper. "Daryl wake up!" He continued, shaking his shoulder.

"What!?" He shouted waking up startled and sweaty.

"You alright?" Rick asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Daryl grunted, his voice hoarse from yelling, as he got up slowly. He wiped sweat from his brow and sighed exasperated.

"God damn, I need some fresh air." Daryl said loudly. He was breathing hard and he was increasingly Maggie came up to him and he rolled his eyes, the last thing he need was to answer questions.

"I need to ask you somethin'." Maggie said in a panicked tone.

"What?" Daryl asked annoyed.

"Where's my sister? You yelled her name in your sleep." She asked, her eyes searching his sweaty face for answers.

"Uh, I was with her for a while. She got kidnapped." He said stuttering, he has had nightmares about Beth for sometime now and he didn't have the strength to tell anyone what had happened.

"You let her get kidnapped!?" Maggie screeched. "You son of a bitch!"

"It's not like I could do anythin'!" Daryl yelled back in her face. Maggie backed off and everyone was looking at him.

"You people wanna keep starin' fine, but if you- if you were there you'd understand." Daryl said still worked up. There was a silence and every body knew to back off, Daryl is pissed.

"Alright. I hear Gareth coming...everybody play along." Rick said quietly.

"Good morning kiddos." Gareth said opening the door. "Ready for a break?" They all rolled their eyes and moved outside of the train car getting handcuffed as each one of them as they stepped out. There was another man standing outside of the train car that they lined up in front of. Everybody got off of the train car and Rick was the last. Gareth was behind him.

"Listen Gareth. We have all been thinkin'...we want to be a part of your operation. We can help out, do our part. Whatever you need us to do." They kept walking till they got to the bathrooms and they lined up against a wall.

"You want to join our society?" Gareth asked, Daryl was beside Rick listening.

"Yeah, we want too." Daryl added in.

"What's your names?" Gareth asked, eyeing them carefully.

"My name is, Rick...Rick Grimes. This is Daryl." Hearing the name Daryl made Gareth's eyebrows raise. He knew.

"Daryl?" He asked, he looked right into Daryl's eyes. "That sounds familiar to me." Gareth said still staring down Daryl.

"Well I don't know ya." He snapped staring back at him.

"You said you guys wanted to be here. Correct?" Gareth asked walking around to look at the group. He looked at Daryl once more.

"Daryl come with me." Gareth commanded.

"What? Why?" He asked in a pissy voice as apprehension laced his features.

"You want to help around here or shall we just kill you?" Gareth snarled. Daryl looked at Rick and he could tell by the look in Ricks eyes that he wanted Daryl to do what Gareth said.

"Fine." Daryl said annoyed. Gareth jerked Daryl forward, blindfolded him and lead him away and the rest of the group is taken back off into the train car.

Daryl was lead into a dark room and was chained to a wall. "Now Daryl...we have somebody in captivity..." Gareth said, taking the blindfold off.

"You sick fuck. That's were I am now right, I'm worse off now that I was before?" Daryl asked, annoyed.

"Look, all were asking is for you to go in their and we want you to torture her." Gareth says calmly, putting a knife to Daryl's chin.

"Her?!" Daryl raised his voice. "I ain't touchin' no girl." Daryl said calmly. "No man either, that's sick. I don't wanna play your fuckin' little game." Daryl yelled.

"Oh you will...whether you like it or not!" Gareth yelled.

"Fuck you." Daryl snarled.

Gareth unchained him from the walls. "Oh...and Don't try anything henchmen you won't win the fight. I have more men than you could imagine waiting outside." Daryl rolled his eyes. They came up on a door.

"Look I'm giving you a choice, this girl in here knows you I think. She knows a man named Daryl and maybe..." Gareth rambled. Daryl soon realized...is it Beth? It could be...Daryl cut him off from his mumbling, he hit Gareth in the stomach with both of his hands still handcuffed.

"Who is it?! who's in there!" Daryl screamed at him.

"We will just figure that out won't we? Why don't we just put you in there for a few minutes if it's somebody you know, it's going to be harder. So, if I were you I wouldn't take my chances saying hello once more." Gareth's said smiling sickly.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl shouted as he lunged for Gareth, but a man appeared and grabbed Daryl holding him back. Gareth uncuffed his hands, the other man is still holding Daryl back.

"Get in there!" Gareth yelled and the other man shoved Daryl into another dark room.

"Fuck!" Daryl yelled again and banged on the door. His hands Weren't bound anymore. Stupid of them...he thought. "Fuck..." Daryl said to himself, he turned around to face the room it was extremely dark in here. He couldn't see very well but he could make out a girl in the corner of the room.

"Hello?" Daryl asked. He moved closer to the person.

"Please don't hurt me again." a weak feminine voice says. He hears the voice and knows...it's Beth.

* * *

:) Please remember to review :)


	2. Chapter 2

A joyful smile spread across his face and he ran over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Beth, it's Daryl, it's me." He said smiling. She didn't say anything. She just looked over at him, her eyes filled with dread.

"Stay away from me! Stay away." Beth yelled. It took Daryl by surprise.

"Beth it's alright." Daryl said trying to understand. He slowly moved his hand over to hers.

"Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" Beth screamed as she squirmed away from him.

"Beth what's the matter?" Daryl yelled. "Beth it's me, it's Daryl!" He continued yelling. He was getting angry. What did they do to her?

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real." Beth kept saying this over and over,  
tears were rolling down her face.

"Yes I am...I'm real." Daryl said in a low tone. "I'm real." He moved his hand and grabbed hers. She didn't reject that, it was a good sign. He got closer to her face.

"I'm real. Feel me. Touch me." Daryl said in a soft voice. He was inches from her face, "I'm real." He said smiling. Suddenly she started screaming. She slapped his face but he still remained close to her. She has an arm on her, he moved his jaw around to ease the stinging of his cheek.

"Shh Beth, it's alright." Daryl soothed, he was trying to calm her down.

"Get away! You hurt me! You hurt me!" She yelled, repeating herself.

"Beth." Daryl said softly. Beth was now sobbing. "I never hurt you..." Daryl said.

"You're not a real man. You're a man who digs needles into my skin a-and you cut me up in that room!" Beth was screaming, she couldn't take this. Daryl didn't want to see her like this. It's breaking his heart...even if asked he wouldn't admit that...but it was true.

"Beth..." Daryl said, getting upset. "Beth, I wouldn't hurt you..."

Beth was looking at him with tears streaming down her face, she was hyperventilating.

"Beth you have to calm down..." He said trying to keep it together. "I'm going to come close to you, alright? I'm going to hold you." Daryl said calmly.

You could hear the sorrow in his voice. He moved closer to her. Now he was right next to her sitting against that wall in the corner. she was shaking, badly. He saw she has almost nothing on, a white T-shirt and thin cloth shorts, they are old and raggity. Guilt automatically wrenches his gut...she got kidnapped. How long has it been? Weeks? It's got to have been at least an month...that night at the funeral home...it's been since then that she has been here. She was still shaking and crying, she hasn't calmed down.

"I'm so sorry." Daryl says to her looking into her eyes. Suddenly she lunges on top of him and puts her hands around his neck and tries to choke him, but Daryl expertly catches her wrists.

"You hurt me! You tortured me!" Beth yells. He easily turns tables on her and flips it around so that she is on the ground and he is sitting on top of her. He pins her hands down to the ground. She starts crying again.

"Not again! Please, no!" She yells, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Beth it's me. It's me alright? It's Daryl. Daryl has not been hurting you." He says with tears in his eyes, somebody has done terrible things to her and she thinks it's him...she thinks it's him.

"Look into my eyes." He says. He's inches away from her face.

"This is real...I never laid a hand on you...Beth I love you." He said letting a tear escape his eye and fall onto her face.

"You love me..." Beth asked looking into his eyes.

"Beth Greene...please come back to me." Daryl said as silent tears wet his cheeks, loosening the grip on her wrists. "I would never hurt you." He continued.

Beth suddenly noticed the smell of him, his musky and sweaty sent. She realized his hands holding hers were strong firm hands, real hands not something made up in her head. She looked up at him.

"Daryl." She said, realization washing over her features.

He looked down at her. "Beth it's me." He said wiping her tears away from her face.

"Daryl! Daryl!" Beth was yelling his name in excitement and a smile came over her face. He was still holding her down. Daryl smiled and put his forehead to hers, he started laughing from joy.

"Daryl...how?" Beth asked she now had her hands on his cheeks cradling his face in her hands.

"How what?" He asked confused, he's afraid she's went back into that  
brainwashed state again. He was instantly worried.

"How did you make it out of their?" She asked tears escaping her eyes.

"I- I just did. I think it was you...I thought of you...I have to protect you." Daryl said looking into her eyes. She smiled.

"There it is." He said smiling back at her.

"There's what?" She asked biting her lip.

"You're smilin'." He said while he cupped her cheek in his hands. He was still on top of her, she looked into his eyes.

"Am I crazy?" She asked him in a whisper.

"No...I'm real. I m right here. You're not dreaming." he replied with a kiss to the forehead.

She sat up on her elbows and there noses were touching, there lips brushing each others. Daryl's hair was falling on top of her face and she could feel his scruff rub her chin. She closed her eyes and there lips collided. They kissed for a while then they stopped breathing heavily. They are still within inches of each other.

"Do you believe I'm real now?" Daryl asked smirking.

"Shut up." Beth said looking into his eyes.

Fear crossed Beth's face when they both heard footsteps echoing down the hall. Daryl lifted himself off of her and they both stood up. Daryl put his hand up to signal her to stay put. Daryl quickly got behind the door and positioned himself for attack. Gareth swung open the door and Daryl had socked him in the face causing Gareth's lip to split and for blood to spurt from his nose. As Gareth was on the ground wiping the blood from his nose and spitting out blood, Daryl shut the door forcefully.

"Get up." Daryl growled, his tone getting darker. An evil grin pulled at Gareth's lips and he got up.

"You don't want to do this." Gareth smiling sickly.

"Yes I do." Daryl said as he sent Gareth another forceful blow to the head, causing him to stagger a bit. Daryl grabbed Gareth by the throat and was starting to squeeze his windpipe with an iron grip.

"Daryl no. Stop it!" Beth yelled. She was getting up to run over to him when suddenly another man barged his way into the room. He ignored Daryl and went straight for Beth.

Daryl was so mesmerized with the look on Gareth's face and the wet choking noises he was making, he hadn't noticed what was going on behind him. Suddenly Beth screamed, it was loud and you could tell she was in pain. Daryl immediately let go of Gareth and let him drop to the ground with a thud. Daryl looked over at the man punching Beth in the face, his hands were around her neck and he wasn't stopping. It had to be her fourth or fifth blow to the jaw she has taken. Daryl snapped and all he saw as red.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he ran up to the henchmen and grabbed his neck causing the man to let go of Beth's neck, she sunk to the floor almost unconscious. The man started choking and Daryl hit him multiple times in the face yelling obscenities to him.

"You don't fucking touch her!" He screamed to the bloodied man.

"I will kill you! I will. Fucking kill. You." Daryl growled tightening his grip on the man's neck with every fragment. And he did, Daryl locked his hands tighter around the mans neck once more and the man faded away, Daryl let him drop to the ground.

A raging Daryl quickly turned into a concerned Daryl as he looked down at Beth who was sobbing, she is curled up in a ball.

"Beth. Beth!" Daryl lowered his voice slightly as he kneeled down beside her. "Beth I'm so sorry." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. It's all my fault you are hurt. I'm so sorry." Daryl said with tears rolling down his cheeks. She looked up at him. There were horrible bruises on her right cheek, forehead and neck, they are a dark purple and blue color.

"You're hurt." Beth said as she put a hand up to his cheek, then wiping blood from his bottom lip.

"No Beth your hurt...and we have to get out of here." He said pulling himself together. Beth tried to get up and she was stumbling.

"Daryl I'm dizzy." She said holding her head.

"It's alright come 'ere." Daryl said as picked her up in his arms and carried her.

"I love you." She said faintly, earning a faint smile from Daryl.

"Just hold on." He said as he went to look at Gareth, he is knocked out but still alive. Unfortunately, he couldn't end him right there. Not in front of Beth, they didn't have time.

"I'm surprised nobody is here." Daryl said kissing her forehead. They walked out of the room and into the hallway expecting to get ambushed. No one was there. They made their down the hallway and found the nearest exit.

He opened the door, and cool air of he night washed over them. It was dark out. 'How long have we been in there?' Daryl thought. He was making their way over to the fence and nobody was outside.

"Beth, I think we can escape." Daryl whispered to her. He ran up to a fence and put her down.

"Beth you need to climb this okay. Just climb it and I'm gonna get us somewhere safe." Beth agreed and began to scale the tall fence with Daryl right beside her.

BETH POV.

It felt like my face was numb, it was hurting and I felt hard for me to breathe. But if I can make it out of here I will be safe, this is why I listened to Daryl. I started to climb quickly, getting to the top and going down the other side. I saw Daryl start to climb and I heard a gun go off and men starting to yell from a distance. They must have spotted us. Daryl quickly climbed down and were both outside if the fence. Daryl picked me up and we start running through the woods. Again.

* * *

Review Please :) I would like to give a special thanks to my beta: BethylAddixon! Go read her story Expired Lover its really good :) its a Bethyl AU!


End file.
